there's no next time
by KyuuRiu
Summary: Jika aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan peringkat pertama, aku akan mengatakan rahasiaku kepadanya'/ "Lupakan perasaan bodohmu itu! Kalau perlu, lupakan aku." / "Jadi ini alasannya.. Dia sudah menyukai orang lain." bad sum - geje


**There's no next time**

**Desclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

"**there's no next time": salah satu perkataan Itachi pas dia mau wafat :'(**

**(tenang aja, ga ada 'angst' kok ^^)**

**This story: KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, fic pertama Kyuu yang ga berbau 'humor' (maybe)**

**Pair :SasuNaru**

**SasuSaku**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: geje, abal, typo, mis-typo, jelek, bahasa amburadul, pokoknya gak banget**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah salah satu mahasiswa tingkat tiga di Konoha Art University.

Minggu lalu aku baru saja mengikuti kompetisi melukis. Aku berjanji kepada diriku sendiri, **'Jika aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan peringkat pertama, aku akan mengatakan rahasiaku kepadanya'.**

Entah dewi fortuna tengah berbaik hati padaku, ataukah menebarkan kemarahannya padaku. Aku berhasil mendapatkan peringkat kedua. Itu berarti bukan yang pertama, karena peringkat pertama diraih oleh Uchiha Sasuke – rival abadiku.

Dan disinilah aku. Di atap gedung kuliah II, menunggu seseorang yang pasti akan datang sebentar lagi – ia sudah berjanji padaku. Hari ini aku akan mengatakan sesuatu kepada seseorang, menepati janjiku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku akan mengatakannya pada –

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" ahh itu dia.

"Duduklah Teme. Ada yang ingin kuberi tahukan padamu." Ucapku lirih tanpa menengok ke arah pintu yang baru saja berderit. Aku tahu pasti bahwa suara baritone ini adalah miliknya, milik Uchiha Sasuke – rivalku.

"Ck, Dobe." Keluhnya dengan nada datar. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia tetap duduk disampingku juga, melihat langit sore berwarna jingga.

"Sasuke.." gumamku sangat lirih.

"Hn?" pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu merespon bisikanku yang sangaaaaat lirih – yang bahkan aku sendiri hampir tidak dapat mendengarnya. Terkadang aku heran kenapa dia selalu bisa mendengar ucapanku.

"Sesuatu yang serius, eh? Kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan nama 'asli'ku." Suara baritone datar itu mengejutkanku. Dia selalu bisa membaca gerak-gerikku. Dan bahkan saat ini dia rela mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu hanya demi bertanya kepadaku. Wow!

"Dulu…" aku menghela nafas. Aku harus mengatakannya. " – aku menyukaimu lohh." Lanjutku dengan nada yang se-biasa mungkin.

"Hn." Ucapnya tanpa makna. Tapi entah mengapa, aku tahu bahwa dua huruf itu memiliki arti 'kau bohong' untuk saat ini.

"Apa mataku berbohong padamu?" kutengok wajah Teme yang duduk di sebelah kananku. Ia pun ikut menengok ke arahku. Onyx-nya menatap lekat mata biruku, agak lama.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menghela nafas dan bergumam, "Hn."

"Baguslah kalau kau percaya padaku."

"Dulu kan? Sekarang sudah tidak lagi." Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia masih belum mengerti maksudku rupanya.

"Dulu aku menyukaimu, dan sekarang pun aku masih menyukaimu. Bahkan mungkin rasa ini sudah berubah menjadi cinta. Hahaha.." aku mencoba bersikap seperti biasa – tidak pernah serius. Tapi sepertinya usahaku sia-sia.

"Sebentar lagi juga akan menghilang." Sahutnya enteng.

"Tidak. Lima tahun menyimpannya sendirian sudah cukup membuatku kuat menjaga perasaan ini selamanya."

Aghh! Kalimatku rancu sekali. Biar sajalah.. Otak jenius Teme pasti bisa memahaminya.

"Dobe."

"Aku tahu…" Benar kan, dia tahu maksudku?

"Kau akan terluka kalau terus-terusan seperti itu." Sasuke menyilangkan kakinya, ia menyembunyikan kilauan onyx dibalik kelopak mata yang kini terpejam.

"Aku tahu."

"Lupakan perasaan bodohmu itu! Kalau perlu, lupakan aku." Nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf. Sungguh nada yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Aku ikut merebahkan tubuhku disampingnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan menerima perasaanmu itu?"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk itu. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahukan ini kepadamu. Itu saja ~" jujur, saat ini aku sedang membendung air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja.

Aku tidak berharap Teme menjadikanku kekasih, atau semacamnya…

Aku tidak takut jika ia marah padaku dan memukulku…

Yang aku takutkan adalah jika ia tidak mau bicara lagi padaku…

"Hentikan rasa sukamu itu!"

"Tidak."

"Kau bodoh!"

"Terima kasih."

"Dobe."

"Ya?"

"Usuratonkachi."

"Aku tahu.. Sasuke."

"Berhenti menyukaiku!" tariaknya cukup keras.

Aku terdiam. Sekarang ini dia pasti sangat marah padaku. Akankah dia tidak mau bicara lagi padaku esok hari? I hope not…

Ia mulai kembali berdiri dan membersihkan celananya, "Aku pulang…."

Tanpa menoleh padaku, Teme pergi…

Aku tersenyum miris. Kututup kedua kelopak mataku dengan lengan tan kananku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak membalas ejekan dari rival abadiku.

Rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit… Tapi inilah keputusanku, janjiku…

Cairan hangat mulai mengalir dari sudut mataku.

Aku tidak dapat membendungnya lagi. Aku menyerah…Kubiarkan mereka keluar sesuka hati.

.

.

Hari hari selanjutnya dilewati Naruto seperti biasa.

Rambut pirang jabriknya sangat mencolok – seperti biasa.

Mata sapphire-nya terlihat bersinar dan penuh semangat – seperti biasa.

Senyum lima jari dan cengiran khas yang menawan – seperti biasa.

Kulit tan eksotis yang menggoda – seperti biasa.

Satu hal yang tidak biasa, setelah kejadian di atap itu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak masuk kuliah. Ini membuat dada pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing itu bertambah sesak. Ia seakan tak bisa bernafas.

Udara disekitarnya bak karbon monoksida saat beberapa temannya menanyakan perihal pemuda Uchiha itu kepadanya.

"Hei Naruto! Kemana perginya Sasuke?"

"Bukannya kau selalu bersamanya? Kau pasti tahu kan kemana dia pergi?"

"Hahaha.. Kau pasti sangat senang karena sekarang ini tidak ada yang berani berkelahi denganmu."

Dan Naruto hanya bisa menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dengan cengiran khas dan juga tawa –yang dipaksakan-. Kalau bisa, pemuda Uzumaki itu ingin memakan 'devil fruit' dan segera menceburkan dirinya ke laut.

Dia tidak suka ini. Dia tidak suka jika tidak ada Sasuke di dekatnya. Rasanya sangat sepi dan …

Meyakitkan (?)

"Hei hei hei! Dengar!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah panjang sambil berlari memasuki ruang kuliah. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan langsung berdiri di depan kelas, menghadap semua orang yang penasaran

"Seminggu lagi…" ia terlihat menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

" – UCHIHA SASUKE AKAN BERTUNANGAN!" lanjutnya dengan suara yang –sangat- keras.

'dhegg!'

Jantung Naruto seakan tertohok mendengar pengumuman mengejutkan itu.

"Hei Karin! Darimana kau mendapatkan gossip seperti itu?"

"Enak saja! Ini fakta tahu! Lihat.." ia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, "kita semua mendapat undangan."

"Yahh.. Patah hati deh.."

"Mana, mana? Coba lihat!"

"Hei! Aku duluan!"

"Ini punyaku!"

"Siapa gadis itu?"

Naruto terdiam. Beberapa temannya –kebanyakan para gadis- tengah mengerubungi Karin dan mencoba mengorek informasi darinya. Suara-suara mereka yang cukup keras itu seakan tak terdengar oleh Naruto. Ia menulikan pendengarannya.

'Ini bohong kan? Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit?'

'Tidak! Kau tidak boleh egois, Uzumaki Naruto.'

"Jadi ini alasannya.. Dia sudah menyukai orang lain." Bibir pemuda tan itu tersenyum miris.

Dan sepanjang hari itu, Naruto –makin- tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan kuliahnya. Hingga saat jam kuliahnya berakhir.

'pipp pippp tiutt tiutt tuutt'

**From: Teme-ku**

** Kau sudah tahu?**

Jemari Naruto bergerak lincah, bibirnya bergumam pelan, "Apaan sih Teme itu? Baru saja aku sampai rumah, sudah mendapat pesan yang tidak jelas."

.

**From: Dobe be be**

** Apa?**

"Ck. Usuratonkachi." Gumam Sasuke sambil mengetik sesuatu di android kesayangannya.

.

** From: Teme-ku**

** Aku**

** Seminggu lagi**

**.**

** From: Dobe be be**

** Sudah.**

** Selamat untukmu :***

** Siapa gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu?**

**.**

** From: Teme-ku**

** Calon tunanganku**

**.**

** From: Dobe be be**

** Ck. Aku tahu -,-**

** .**

Lama Naruto memandangi layar Hp kesayangannya, berharap bahwa sang Teme membalas pesan terakhirnya.

"Uhh.. Dia sudah tidak berminat sms-an lagi." Keluh Naruto. Dilemparnya Hp malang itu ke atas kasur.

'pipp pippp tiutt tiutt tuutt'

**From: Teme-ku**

** Dobe**

"Ck. Kutunggu sekian lama, hanya begini saja balasan darinya? Menyebalkan!"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu melupakan rasa sesak di dadanya. Jika Sasuke mau mengiriminya pesan, itu berarti hubungan mereka berdua masih tetap 'baik-baik saja'.

Bagi Naruto, begini saja sudah cukup…

.

**From: Dobe be be**

**Apa 'Suke?**

**.**

**From: Teme-ku**

**I am a jerk**

**.**

**From: Dobe be be**

**What do you mean?**

**You're Uchiha Sasuke, r8?**

**Sejak kapan ganti nama menjadi 'jerk' :p**

**.**

**From: Teme-ku**

**Maaf**

**Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang kusukai**

**.**

**From: Dobe be be**

**No prob ~~**

**Hope u'll always happy **

**.**

**From: Teme-ku**

**Sorry for all**

**.**

**From: Dobe be be**

**I'm fine..**

**I'm going to ****come to****your engagement****ceremony****next****week**

**May i?**

**.**

**From: Teme-ku**

**Of course**

**Hope u'll be here…**

**.**

**From: Dobe be be**

**Thanks **

**Aku masih boleh menyukaimu kan?**

.

Naruto menunggu selama tiga jam, namun ia tak juga mendapat balasan dari teme-nya itu.

Tidak! Ia tidak boleh menangis…

Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi menangis.

.

.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Aku memakai stelan tuxedo berwarna putih. Kaa-san bilang, aku cocok menggunakan warna ini.

Jujur aku tidak suka berpakaian formal seperti ini, tapi demi Sasuke… tidak apalah.

"Naruto! Cepatlah atau kita akan terlambat!" teriak Tou-san. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia meneriakiku.

Ya. Tou-san dan ayah Teme adalah rekan kerja. Tentu saja Tou-san juga mendapat undangan menghariri acara special keluarga Uchiha itu. Kami akan berangkat bersama.

Tanpa menjawab panggilan Tou-san, aku langsung berjalan menuju ruang tamu – tempat Tou-san dan Kaa-san menunggu.

"Waahhh... Naru-kun terlihat tampan menggunakan tuxedo putih. Harusnya kau jadi model Nak." Ucap Kaa-san saat melihatku.

Tanpa berlama-lama, kami pun langsung berangkat menuju kediaman Uchiha. Di perjalanan kesana aku hanya diam sambil menatap layar Hp kesayanganku, menatap foto seseorang yang tengah menggerutu kesal. Mata onyxnya terlihat sangat tajam – Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat Kaa-san menanyaiku 'Kau sedang apa? Tidak biasanya kau pendiam begini'. Tentu saja aku tidak member tahunya bahwa aku sedang memandangi foto Sasuke. Aku hanya menjawab singkat, 'main game'.

"Turunlah. Kita sudah sampai." Perintah Tou-san. Aku menghela nafas, entah sudah keberapa kalinya sejak aku berada di mobil tadi. Kebahagiaanku pasti banyak yang akan menghilang.

Kami mulai memasuki ruang utama keluarga Uchiha. Ruangan ini terlihat sangat megah dan ramai. Aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan detailnya. Mataku sibuk mencari sosok pemuda suram berambut pantat ayam.

"Diamana sih dia?" kuedarkan pandanganku, menyapu tidap sudut ruangan besar yang penuh dengan manusia ini. Beberapa teman kuliah memanggilku, namun kuacuhkan. Pokoknya aku ingin melihat Teme!

"Ahh itu dia!" pekikku saat menemukan sosok yang kucari. Ia tengah berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang gadis berambut pink. Hei! Kenapa Teme diam saja sih? Bukannya ikut menyambut tamu?

"Teme!" tangan tan-ku menepuk bahunya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arahku, matanya terlihat sedikit cerah sekarang.

"Kupikir kau tidak datang."

"Mana mungkin. Aku kan sudah janji." Kutunjukkan senyum lima jariku padanya. Percuma! Dia tahu kalau aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Kulirik pemuda berkulit alabaster yang sangat kusukai ini. Ia memakai stelan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Sangat tampan.

"Sasuke-kun.. Kau tidak memperkenalkanku pada temanmu?" ucap gadis berambut pink yang kini telah selesai berbincang dengan tamunya. Matanya indah seperti batu emerald, wajahnya cantik. Pantas saja Sasuke menyukainya.

"Hn. Dia ini Haruno Sakura, calon tunanganku." Gumam Sasuke datar.

"Hai.." sapa gadis Haruno itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura, dia ini Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah –"

"Hadirin sekalian," Suara paman Fugaku menggema di ruangan ini. Memotong perkataan Teme yang belum sempat selesai.

"Hari ini adalah bla bla bla …"

Ahh.. Sebentar lagi puncak acaranya. Kulihat Sakura berbincang sebentar dengan Teme-ku. Teme-'ku', eh? Hahaha… Aku ini sangat lucu!

Gadis bermata emerald itu pun berjalan mendekati Bibi Mikoto setelah mendapat anggukan dari 'Suke.

" – untuk itu, kupanggil putraku, Uchiha Sasuke, untuk naik ke atas panggung." Semua orang bertepuk tangan mendengar hal ini.

Sasuke menepuk bahuku pelan, kami saling menatap selama tiga detik, kemudian dia berjalan menaiki 'panggung', meninggalkanku yang masih tidak mengerti arti tatapan matanya itu.

"Terima kasih ayah." Baritone merdu kesukaanku mengalun datar memenuhi gendang telinga setiap tamu yang datang.

"Sebelum acara ini dimulai, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Boleh kan ayah?" tanyanya santai. Paman Fugaku mengeryitkan dahi, mungkin karena ia tidak biasa mendengar permintaan ijin dari putra bungsunya itu.

Paman Fugaku memberikan kode kepada Sakura untuk menunggu sebentar. Ia pun menepuk bahu Sasuke dan meninggalkannya sendiri di panggung besar itu.

"Aku menyukai seseorang." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Semua orang langsung terdiam saat kalimat ini mengalun dari bibir Sasuke.

"Dia sangat manis dan selalu membuatku merasa 'hidup'." Pemuda yang lebih tinggi 7cm dariku itu tertawa renyah.

Tunggu!

Sasuke – tertawa?

"Matanya bagaikan batu mulia yang sangat berharga. Senyum di bibirnya selalu bisa mencairkan hatiku yang dingin." Sakura tersipu mendengar kalimat itu.

Kumohon Sasuke, hentikan ini semua… Aku hampir menangis.

Haruskah aku mendengar pengakuan cintamu untuknya?

Mendengar tiap pujian yang tertuju padanya?

Kumohon hentikan…

"Sayangnya…" helaan nafas jelas terdengar oleh gendang telingaku.

" – aku tidak berani mengatakan padanya, bahwa aku menyukainya." Beberapa tamu tertawa mendengar 'banyolan' Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha melawak, eh?

"Saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu, aku memberikannya hadiah sebuah kalung."

'degg'

Tanganku reflek memegang dadaku sendiri, menyentuh sesuatu yang bersembunyi di balik kemejaku. Kulihat ekspresi Sakura sedikit berubah.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Aku tidak tahu apakah dia menyukainya, yang jelas…" onyx itu menatap lurus ke arahku.

'Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Sasuke bodoh!'

" – bandul kalung berbentuk prisma runcing berwarna biru itu sangat serasi dengan mata sapphire-nya." Beberapa orang – termasuk orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi-nii mulai bergumam dan melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Mata Sakura jelas bukanlah 'batu sapphire'.

"Dan seminggu yang lalu. Orang itu mengutarakan perasaannya padaku. Dia bilang 'Dulu aku menyukaimu, dan sekarang pun aku masih menyukaimu. Bahkan mungkin rasa ini sudah berubah menjadi cinta'. Kalian tahu? Aku sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuannya itu…"

Itachi-nii terlihat berbisik di telinga Sakura. Ia menatap tajam adiknya setelah mendapat gelengan pelan dari gadis itu.

"Aku adalah seorang pengecut. Aku tidak berani mengutarakan perasaanku kepadanya. Dan saat dia menyampaikan rasa sukanya kepadaku pun…" Teme melompat turun dari panggung itu, kemudian mulai berjalan. " – aku malah meninggalkannya."

Sasuke menatap lurus ke arahku yang masih terbelalak dengan tangan yang memegang dada. Sasuke bodoh!

"Aku terlalu takut menghadapi resiko yang akan kutemui nanti jika aku bersamanya."

Orang-orang dengan sendirinya minggir dan membuka jalan bagi Sasuke. Mata mereka mengikuti arah tatapan Sasuke yang lurus tertuju padaku.

Tidak ada keraguan di setiap langkahnya, terpancar keyakinan mendalam di sorot matanya.

"Kau dengar kan Dobe? Aku menyukaimu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Teman-teman kuliah kami –yang tentu saja mengerti panggilan 'Teme-Dobe' antara aku dan Sasuke langsung menatap kami secara bergantian.

"Dengar?" pemuda berambut raven itu berhenti tepat 66cm di depanku.

"Teme menyukaimu…" ucapnya –lagi-lagi- tersenyum.

'Senyum tulus itu… Benarkah itu untukku? Benarkah ini bukan mimpi?'

Tangan alabaster itu memindahkan tanganku yang masih memegang benda yang kuanggap paling berharga ini.

Ia menarik benda itu keluar dan menunjukkan kepada semua orang, sebuah kalung berbandul prisma runcing berwarna biru. " – kubilang warna ini sangat cocok dengan mata sapphire-mu."

Telapak tangannya mengusap pipiku, menghapus cairan bening yang entah sejak kapan berada disana.

"Maaf ayah…" Sasuke membalikkan badannya, menatap tajam ke arah sang ayah yang terlihat marah.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang ayah harapkan. Maaf telah mengecewakan ayah."

Sasuke berputar 15 derajad ke arah kanan, menatap kedua orang tuaku. "Maaf paman, bibi.. Aku menyukai Naruto."

"Maaf telah mengecewakan kalian semua." Onyx Teme menatapku lembut, "Maaf telah membuatmu menagis…" dia mencium pipiku singkat.

"Kita pergi Dobe." Bisiknya menyadarkanku.

Tangan besar Sasuke menggenggam erat lenganku. Menarikku pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang msih mematung.

Sasuke membawaku masuk ke mobilnya, kemudian mengajakku pergi entah kemana, ia masih menggenggam sebelah tanganku, aku pun masih sangat terkejut dengan kejadian ini.

"Maaf…" gumamnya sambil menghentikan mobil di pinggir jalan yang sepi.

"Kenapa?" air mata mulai mengalir lagi dari sudut mata kiriku.

"Aku selalu bertindak sesukaku." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tidak suka ini.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya di saat seperti ini?" aku menatapnya sedikit kecewa.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirku." Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arahku. "Aku sudah terlalu sering mengucapkan 'lain kali.. lain kali.. lain kali saja..' pada diriku. Dan sudah tidak aka nada 'lain kali' lagi untukku!" nada bicaranya terdengar frustasi.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan aku menyimpannya sendiri? Kenapa kau membiarkan aku menahan air mataku selama satu minggu ini?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Kau tahu? Aku hampir gila! Aku hampir meminum 'buy gone'!" teriakku sengan nada yang kian meninggi.

Dia menarikku kedalam sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan. "Maaf!"

"Kau pikir cukup dengan kata maaf? Kau pikir dengan kata 'maaf', rasa sakit yang kurasakan akan menguap begitu saja?" aku memukul-mukul pelan punggungnya. Ia tidak membalas. Ia malah makin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Aku takut Teme… Tindakanmu tadi membuatku takut."

Sasuke terdiam, dia tahu benar apa maksud dari ucapanku.

"Kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama." Gumamnya cukup jelas. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatapku tajam.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu dan apapun yang terjadi.." lengan alabaster itu memelukku lagi.

" – kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Inikah hadiah yang kudapat setelah sekian lama bersabar?

Terima kasih Kami-sama…

Aku sangat bahagia.

Terima kasih…

Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akam memendam perasaan ini sendirian. Ada Teme yang akan selalu bersamaku…

.

.

**TBC / fin ?**

**.**

Ini fic udah lama ada di otak Kyuu, dan sekarang Kyuu realisasikan :D

Semoga readers suka :3

Ini mau tbc atau cukup sampai disini saja?

Kalau ada yang minta lanjut sih.. Kyuu juga ada lanjutannya

(padahal Kyuu masih utang beberapa skuel :p)

Yang tebel-tebel itu tampilan sms di hape SasuNaru..

Hape naru – hape sasu – hape naru dan seterusnya :3

Kalau ada yang bingung, pergantian PoV-nya Kyuu kasih tau ya :3

Yang pertama itu Naru PoV, yang kedua Pengetik PoV, yang terakhir.. balik lagi ke Naru PoV

Mohon kritik dan sarannya…

.

**Akhir kata..**

**Review please :3**


End file.
